A Sinner's Love
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: When Damien left, Pip's life has gone from bad to worse, but when Damien comes back...would he be able to understand his little Pip again? Dip Story
1. Chapter 1

Pip was a very kind little British boy who could never come to hate anyone. And if was angry he was only angry for such a short time you could hardly notice. This young little British boy lived with two uncaring parents, his mother a mental inane woman, and his father an abusing drunk. For all anyone could say, Pip didn't hate them. In fact he felt happy he had them well most of the time. Though because he was very kind, many people took advantage of that. Most people always bullied poor little Pip, but not once has Pip ever lay a hand on a woman nor a man. For you see Pip was a gentleman and always thought that violation was never the answer to solve the most biggest and the most smallest problems. Most people would think this little British boy would have friends, sadly he had none. Not one, no one wanted to be friends with a British freak or so they say. Pip was never one to have fond memories, but until his 3rd grade year when he met a boy named Damien, Pip thought he finally found someone he could connect to and maybe be friends to. Though the boy wasn't as kind as he because he lit him on fire in front of everyone in cartman's birthday. Now that did hurt him, but he was able to forgive him that is until his only friend in the world disappeared and was never seen again. Pip again was left to face the world once more .alone.

It was a nice sunny morning that any 16 year old boy would think, but for Pip it wasn't as cheerful as he use to be. The British boy woke up with the sound of his alarm clock telling him it was time for school, the blond groaned and stretched his upper half of his body before he stepped on the cold hard pavement floor. Pip lived in a small house with his parents, they did not have much money but they gave the little blond his own room with a hay stack for a bed. Living in a red neck town it wasn't hard to find, plus it was cheap too. In fact the only thing that Pip ever had that was an electronic was his alarm clock that woke him. As the blond opened his blue eyes he stared in a very sad living space. His room was half done in the paint job, having it half white and blue wasn't as lovely as he thought it would be, his window was nailed shut so there was no way he could open it for a gentle breeze and his curtains held holes all over them. The blond sighed as he finally sat up, he silently cursed under his breath for the cold floor and walked towards his bathroom. Pip s bathroom was as worse as his room, there was no window, and it was incredibly small, the tub was filth and even if he wanted to clean it (which he has) he was never able to get out all the stains, the toilet (I won t even go there) and his bathroom mirror was cracked in half. Still having to go to school Pip opened the cabinet on the cracked mirror he took out his tooth paste and brush and began to brush his teeth.

_'Another unsatisfying day'_ He thought to himself as he spit out the paste. Once he was finished he went on doing his other routine things in the bathroom and came out to his closet. His clothes was to say a lot nice than the crap he called his room. Not wanting to really have to think what he ll wear today, not that it mattered because no one ever payed attention to Pip. It was if he was invisible. He sighed once more and caught a long sleeve buttoned collar shirt and black pants. He was in no mood to wear his cap, so he walked passed it though he stopped a bit and wondered a little. When exactly was the last time he wore the cap? He thought a little and shrugged his shoulders not really caring much about it. Once he was finished he grabbed his bag and looked at himself at his full length mirror that sat on the floor against the wall. He actually thought he looked okay for once, his body he noticed had a lot more girly features than he thought he had, and he was really skinny too not an ugly skinny, but a skinny that he could tolerate. Finally having thought he was finished he brushed his hair and walked out of his room towards his kitchen half living room, they were literally both in one room. Not really knowing what time it was the little blond quickly grabbed some pop tarts and eat them not even thinking of heating them. Pip knew he had to be gone before his parents woke up so he quickly just walked out the door and into the sidewalk streets. The blond looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun wasn't even as high, he was thankful that he was able to teach myself that and continued to walk on. South Park High School wasn't even far from Pip s home, it was just four blocks away, as he walked he noticed that he was already getting closer.

I wish I didn't get here so soon He thought sadly, over the years Pip has gotten so to say a contain downer but never stopped being kind it was just in his nature. People still called him frenchy and that still pissed him off because he was not French! He was British! He hated the French! Though he knew that there was nothing he could do, the teenagers would never stop and no one would ever defend him. The school was now able to be seen and he hated that fact. It just meant another day of bully and another day of torture.

Torture speaking for torture I wonder how your doing my old friend Pip said as he looked up to the sky. He knew he was looking the wrong way, because one his only friend was the son of Satan and two hell was on the bottom. Once Pip finally arrived to school he sighed one more time that morning and walked in the entrance. Smile old chap, just smile and the day would go by a lot faster than you would think He told himself, he walked to his lock and noticed Kenny McCormick was there talking to his friends Stan, Klye, and Cartman.

_'Oh dear..what now?'_ He thought, he could just ask them to move politely but that would just end up a punch in the stomach by Eric. _'Oh well..it s was bound to happen..with my luck of course it s bound to happen'_ As Pip moved closely he gulped in almost every step of the way.

"So I was like no fuckin way dude!" He heard Kenny remark, then he heard Cartman laugh while Stan and Klye remarked it being stupid and whatnot.

"Umm..morning chaps may I have a way to be at my locker?" Pip asked in a shy tone, every was quite now. The laugh that was heard a few moments ago was gone and was replaced with silence.

"Well, well if it isn't Pipshit" Eric started, no one said nothing. Pip stepped back a bit having his cowardness take over in his place, but as he did Eric took a step forward. "What is it that you said you want?" Pip gulped once more.

"M-my locker please" Cartman snorted by the pathetic plead that Pip was showing. Though the blond never knew why Eric hated him so much, it was as if he wanted him off the face of the earth or something.

"And what would you do if I didn't get out of the way?" Pip bit his lip. The blond knew that Eric knew that he would never do nothing against him or anyone. This made a smirk snake around the fat teen s mouth. "That s what I thought" he finished. Kenny in this case didn't like the fact the way Cartman treated Pip, or ever. Pip reminded him of his little Buttercup too much and plus he knew Damien would walk through entrance door today for school. He knew if he ever found out that Cartman was miss treating his little angel he would make sure when Cartman dies he would get the worst of the worst in hell, but since Kenny didn't care much for Cartman he didn't say anything and just watched the show in front of him. The fat teen grabbed the little blond boy by his collar and slammed him onto his locker. "You want your locker?" He questioned coldly. Pip didn't know what to do or say, if he said no then Cartman would beat him and if he nodded Cartman would have probably still beat him anyway, so either way he was screwed.

"Y-yes please" Eric He said taking the latter. Unlucky for Pip their lockers were very tall. (Think of the lockers they had back in the days)

"What s your locker combination?" Eric question, this puzzled Pip.

"Eric don t do it, just leave him alone" Klye said annoyed at this point. Cartman always picked on Pip, and though he didn t care much for Pip he never said anything to him, but he knew what the fatass was up to and that was to low.

"Yea dude, this isn't even amusing anymore. Just let the damn kid go" Stan said agreeing with Kyle. Cartman ignored both of his friends protest and continued on his activities.

"Whats your fuckin locker combo?!" He yelled this time, Pip winced by the shout and decided just to give it to him.

"It-it s 19-40-46" Eric opened the locker and pushed Pip in there. To the blonds shock he didn't even have time to react, he didn't know Eric would do such a horrible thing.

"Eric! Eric please no! Please open the door!! Please!!" He shouted as he banged on the locker door. Pip was scared, many, many thoughts ran through his mind.

_'What if they leave me here? What then? What about classes? How would I get home?'_ He heard the fat teen laugh on the other side. Tears fell down Pip s eyes as his laughing continued. "Why..?" He said in the locker. The laughing ceased. "What have I done wrong to deserve this? H-have I ever harmed or offend you in any way?" He spat as he cried.

"Dude let him out!" Kyle shouted, Eric turned and flipped the jew.

"This isn't funny anymore dude, I mean come on you've never gone this low" Kenny said feeling very guilty at the moment.

"You guys could just suck my balls! And just to make sure you guys don t open this stupid door I m going to put a lock on it!" He laughed as he took a lock from his pocket and locked it on the handle.

"You fuckin fatass! You just don t have a heart at all do you?!" Stan yelled, and with that said Cartman left. They all just stood there looking towards the locker Pip was stuck in. Feeling the guilt take over both Stan and Kyle left the scene leaving Kenny alone with him.

"Please don t leave! I don t want to be left alone! Please open the door!" He cried inside.

"Pip don t worry I m still here, listen I m going to try to get the combo for this lock okay? I m going to need you to be brave "Pip heard what Kenny was telling him, but he didn't believe a signal word, he knew he wouldn't help him. He would just leave him like everyone else, the blond boy slid down his locker and held his knees to his chest.

"There s nothing like the present.. "He whispered to himself. He heard footsteps running off and the bell ringing. Pip cried once more in the locker.

* * *

With Damien

The demon prince walked near South Park High School and gritted his teeth. If there was anything in the world Damien hated more..it was school. Having to deal with every little mortal thing that was school disgusted him to no end. He sighed knowing that there was nothing he could really do. I mean he could go and just ditch it, but then his father would know and then his father would make stay even longer than what he would like. He remembered the few moments ago arguments he just had with his father.

_'Son it is time for you to attend school' Satan the evil lord of the underworld stated. His son snorted of that said state and continued to read his magazine. 'I will not take that tone from you' He continued._

_'Well geeze dad you know I don t want to fuckin go, whats the point if I go? I ll end up moving away like last time and I won t need to stay' Damien said as a matter of fact. Satan smirked._

_'Well son that was back when you were nine, but you aren't nine anymore now are you?' Damien snorted once more._

_'You knew I was never nine since like forever ago' He counter backed. The dark evil lord laughed over the reaction his son was giving him._

_'No your right, but you sure did act like one_'_ He received a glare from his son, this made him chuckle some more, but then spoke in a very serious voice. Damien I'm only doing this for your own good, one day you will be ruler of this underworld and I need you to be educated. Now this time it was Damien to have a laugh._

_'Educated you say? Then fuck dad why don t you just bring the fuckin teachers down here from hell and they'll teach me' He said again in a matter of fact tone._

_'Where you got that smart ass attitude I won t ever know, but you have no choice in this. It has been decided by me and you will attend school up in South Park' This made Damien s dark black eyes widen in shock._

_'What?! No fuck no will I EVER go back to that god unearthly place! I don't want to go and hell I won't fuckin go!' And after those few words said Satan brought his backpack and other things that were necessary._

_'You'll be leaving now, school it about to begin in 15 minutes and I don't want you late for your first day of school. And if you ditch I will know.' Damien caught his new backpack and stood up._

_'No dad I won't go NO!'_

_'Have a nice day son, and do tell that little French boy I say hi' He said and with that Damien stood there shocked, he had completely forgotten about Pip. His little angel Pip._

_'I wonder if he still remembers me '_Damien spoke under his breath and stepped in a vortex that transported him to earth. And from there he walked near the South Park High School, just because he wanted to see his little Pip didn t mean he wanted to be in this stupid place.

Might as well get this over with He told himself and walked in the entrance just as the school bell rang. Though he stopped for a moment noticing something very important. "Dad never told me for how long I was suppose to be here! Oh fuck dad good going you dumbass!" He sighed deciding maybe he should go back to hell and ask and probably just go to school tomorrow or something, it s not like he was he a hurry to meet the little French boy again. "He probably doesn't even remember me.." He said as he gritted his teeth at the thought. He was about to walk back out from the entrance hall to the outside until he heard something or more like someone whimper. "What the fuck..?" He questioned as he walked around the hall."Hello? "He asked.

* * *

Back with Pip

Pip sat in the locker. It seemed like forever ago since Kenny told him to be brave and that he would come back to free him from this hell hole. He knew that Kenny probably just left him there to rot.

"But he did say.." He shook his head. No he was probably just giving me false hope maybe I m just distend to be alone.. With that said it hurted his heart even more and began to whimper. "Come now Pip old chap your 16 for Christ sake's! you should know that big boys don't cry!" He scolded himself, but alas that made him feel worse than before and brought more tears from the boys eyes.

"Hello?" He heard, Pip quickly rose from his sitting position and stood up.

"Yes hello!" He replied back.

* * *

With Damien

The demon prince walked to where he heard the noise and then heard a few words coming what seemed the lockers. _'What the fuck is going on?' _He wondered, and again he walked closer to where Pip was located.

"Hello?" He said once more, there was silence for a split second until he heard.

"Yes hello!" Reply back to him. Damien quickly went to the locker he thought he heard the voice from. "Is anyone out there?" The voice began again, Damien stood shocked because he knew this voice. He knew who it belonged to and this made his blood boil.

"Pip..?" He questioned just in case it wasn't him and his emotions were playing games with him.

* * *

With Pip

Pip stood there and replied.

"Is anyone out there?" He couldn't see to who exactly he was talking to, but he was glad he wasn't alone anymore. Then suddenly voice called out in question.

"Pip.. ? "The blond boy stood there shocked, how did this person know his name?, but at the moment he didn't want to question it as much as long as this person didn't leave him he was glad he was there.

"Yes it s me! Please may I ask a favor if it s not to much to ask, but can you get the janitor to get me out of here?!" He cried as he banged the locker from the inside. The said demon narrowed his eyes.

_'I guess he doesn't know who I am' _He thought and bit his lip. The Antichrist quickly looked around the hall and noticed that no one was around, then payed attention to what he had to work with._ 'This should be a piece of cake'_ He smirked. Pip I m going to need you to move a much as you can backwards This confused the poor little British boy.

"I m sorry, but theres only much I can move in here "He replied, Damien nodded in understanding.

"Then I m going to need you to make sure you don't scream got it?" Now poor little Pip was scared, what exactly was this person going to do?

"Wait! No please it-" Before he could even finish he was interrupted.

"Fuck just do what I say!" Pip was quite afterward. Damien summoned flames on his hands and touched the lock on the handle. And like it was a piece of paper the lock melted away into nothing. "What s your locker combination?" He asked, Pip excited to know that he was finally going to be able to get out said.

"It s 19-40-46" Again the demon nodded and waited a few seconds until his hands cooled down and turned the locker knob until it opened and revealed a very surprised Pip. The blond British boy gasped to know who his savor was, there in front of him stood the demon boy Pip never thought he was ever going to see again.

"D-damien.." He said out of shock. The said demon smirked and looked at the blond, he noticed how much he has grown he was tall, but not as tall as himself, and his style of clothes he thought needed a little more work, but he actually looked okay, though he didn't see the hat the Frenchy always wore, but to his mind Damien thought Pip looked pretty cute.

"Nice to see you to Pipsqueak" The blond quickly stepped out of his locker and hugged the demon in front of him. Damien shocked by his actions at first didn't do anything, but quickly returned the hug.

"I-I thought I was never going to be able to see you again!" Pip cried in the demon's H.I.M shirt and continued to hug him. Damien rose a hand and caressed the blonds hair. He chuckled a little by the way he was thinking earlier.

"And here I thought you weren't going to remember me" Pip rose his head and looked into Damien s eyes.

"How could I ever possibly forget you Damien?" He whispered, the demon's heart was pounding a million times the second. If he knew that this was going to be his first encounter with his little angel he would have left hell a long time ago with no protest. Though Damien did not forget to ask.

"Who did this to you Pip?" He said a very serious tone. The little British boy didn t know what to say. Of course he couldn't say it was Cartman because then Damien would want to hurt the poor boy and that s something he didn't want happening.

"I..I mean..it..no I just.." The little blond boy started, Damien knew right off the bat that Pip was going to lie to him. And that was something he didn't want to start with.

"Don t try to defend them Pip now who was it?" He asked again getting a little impatient this time. Pip quickly let go of Damien having some space between them, something Damien also didn't like..... distance. Just as the demon prince was about to grab his little angel there was a voice that stunned both of them.

"Pip are you alright?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pip are you alright?!" The voice rang with concern. The blond little boy turned to his surprise to find Kenny McCormick huffing with the shortness of breath. There was deep concern in the blonds eyes that made Pip's heart skip a beat.

"W-why yes thank you Kenneth" He said in the softness of his voice, Damien looked towards his little angel and couldn't help but to feel jealous and anger raise in his blood.

"I'm sorry I took so long, it was just that it was harder then expected to get the combo back from that fuckin fatass" He said trying to smile towards the situation. Pip smiled back, the little blond just couldn't believe that maybe he could have just more of a friend in the world.

"It's alright, Damien was here to rescue me" The British boy said continuing to smile at his old friend and his maybe new friend. Kenny smirked towards Damien and the said demon only glared at him.

_'Is there something going on between Kenny and Pip?_' The dark prince thought as he clutched his fists. Kenny though only returned his facial expression with a confused one.

_'Huh..Why does Damien look like he s ready to kill me?'_ There was an awkward silence between the two. Pip looked at both of the boys and was utterly confused himself.

"Ummm.. Damien it's nice to have you back and Kenny I really do appreciate all you've done-" Before Pip was able to continue his sentence he was cut off by Damien.

"He didn't do anything..Your appreciation is for nothing" He said in a very cold tone. This now made Kenny glare towards the dark prince. There again was an awkward silence among the air.

_'Oh dear at this rate I ll never get to class' _The little blond thought in suspense.

"I tried! It wasn't my fault! It was Eric s-" Once that name was said Pip s eyes widen in shock, the secret was just shouted out by Kenneth.

"Eric? Eric locked you in your locker? Why did you want to defend him?!" Damien said with such anger. Pip's eyes stayed widen, he didn't know what to do..he was in pain. The look from Pip's eyes made Damien's heart brake in half. And like most in life's problems many take responsibility and others walk away and that s exactly what Pip decided to do. The blond boy just walked away passing both Kenny and Damien. The demon's mouth dropped in surprise the way Pip just walked away. Maybe there was much of Pip that Damien still didn't understand. As he was about to go after him Kenny stopped him in mid way.

"Out of the way" He growled, but the blond orange wearing parka boy only shook his head."**Get out of my fucking way**" He said once more as he gained fireballs on his hands this time. Kenny flinched by the action, but still refused to move.

"Listen Damien, it's not wise to chase after him" Damien still angered gritted his teeth.

"You have something with him don't you, you little fucker" It wasn't a question it was a statement and he made sure it was brought out to the blonds attention. The blonds eyes widen by the statement.

"What? Me and Pip? What the fuck?" He questioned, the demon's patients was at it's braking point at this moment.

"Really? Then what fuck was that?!" He shouted this time.

"There's nothing between us!! I already have a boyfriend!" He shot back.

"Right like I would fuckin believe that!"

"You know what? I don't fuckin care if you believe me or not, I was just doing this for Pip, not you" Damien was to say a backed.

_'So then it s true..? This fucking asshole is with Pip?'_ The demon lowered down his flames and his head. What was he to do now? Fuck

"Listen dude, why would I lie to you?" Kenny started with honesty in his eyes. Damien merely looked at him and said nothing. Why wouldn't he believe Kenny? Is it because of the way his little Pip looked at the blond?

"Then why did you do all of that for him? If I recall you don't do shit for people, you only do it to benefit yourself. So why now?" He questioned suspiciously. Kenny sighed in frustration, this wasn't going to be easy to explain, but he guessed it had to be done.

"Listen Damien..Pip well Pip isn't your Pip" He said trying to word it carefully. The demon prince rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean he isn't my Pip? Of course he's **mine**, he's **mine** and **only mine**" He responded. The blond mentally slapped himself in the face for his answer.

"Okay..Let s see. When you left, Pip gained a different personality"

"So he s bipolar?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm trying to say! He's not bipolar; he doesn't seem to show any symptoms of bipolar" He paused a bit and continued. "It's as if he has another person inside his heart". Damien still didn't get what the blond was trying to explain to him. All of this was just too confusing to him.

"I'll deal with this later McCormick, but you better be right in not having to do anything with my little Pip you dipshit" He warned. The demon walked down the halls to the office to assign himself as a new student. _'I almost forgot that I was at school'_ Kenny looked at the said demon as he walked down the halls and disappeared in as he walked in the office.

"No time like the present..." He whispered under his breath as he too walked towards his class. He smirked at thought that his teacher Ms. Diaz wasn't going to say a thing towards his tardiness.

* * *

With Pip

The blond British boy sat down in his chair 12 minutes late, but since his teacher was so nice he let him slip. The boy sat next to Butters Scotch, Philip liked the little blond; he was actually nice to him unlike others around.

"H-hey there Pip" Butters greeted with a huge smile. Pip returned his smile with a little one; he just wasn't really in the mood to be happy he had to much in his mind for that. Butters seemed to have picked up his mood because then he asked. "Is there anything wrong Pip?" The blond British boy narrowed his eyes he was debating whether or not to tell the little boy over his predicament. He sighed in taking the latter.

"Well old chap there is a little going on" He replied in hesitation, would Butters actually understand? He stayed a little quite while his mind wondered if it was a good idea to tell Butters all this. The said blond was sitting there patiently until his friend Pip continued his story, but noticed that he had some trouble getting started so he thought maybe he could help.

"Hey why don t you just call Alex?" Pip made a questionable facial expression.

"Alex?" The blond little boy nodded. And in an instant the bright white dim in Pip s eyes faded to be replaced with dark, cold, and shallow eyes before Butters. "What the fuck do you want now?" Pip sighed as he put his left hand on his forehead. For some reason unknown Butters was always able to unleash Pip's other half, something that of course Pip has no idea of. In fact the poor British boy doesn't even remember the actions that his other half ever does; he didn't even know he existed.

"H-hey there Alex" He greeted talking to Pip's friend. During the time Damien left Butters noticed Pip's changing personality and though he was not afraid of him he still felt nervous. So throughout the days he watched his friend from afar he decided to give Pip's other half a name, which in this case was Alex. Alex in the other hand was annoyed; it always had to deal with the little blond innocent freak, which bothered him to no end.

"Now what is it Butters?" He asked annoyed. Always had to be him goddamit it could never be Pip. Fuckin little pussy. Butters smiled towards his friend and tried to explain all he could on what his boyfriend told him the other day.

"Well you see Damien;s coming back and I don t know if Pip saw him already" Alex narrowed his eyes not really getting the situation.

"So? What if the Pipsqueak saw him? What's so wrong about that?" Butters gulped a little in having to answer the question.

"Well that's the reason you exist" Alex's eyes widen in shock, now this was something new and he didn't like it. Nope he didn't like it one bit. Though there was still one thing that bothered him.

"Why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be like that cliche friend and not tell me for Pip's sake or something?" Again the little blond smiled.

"I don't think it would be a fair chance if I didn't tell you, but that doesn't mean I won't stop you from hurting Pip" He warned Alex giving him a little glare. Though Alex only smirked by his attempt to glare, he just couldn't help but find it cute.

"I won't hurt Pip, no not him. I have someone else in mind" He explained giving it a little thought.

"Well how long are you going to be staying this time?" Alex looked at Scotch for a while before answering, the last time he was able to stay was 2 days, but that's because he actually wanted to.

_'I wonder how I long I will actually need to stay He pondered deeply. Well I'm just going to have to see today, if the damage is grave then it'll have be longer if not 3 days tops should do it_'

"I think all of today" He replied, Butters nodded in understanding.

"Mister Pirrup when a patient s diagnosis is Reiter's Syndrome what are its symptoms?" Alex looked at the teacher boredly and replied.

"The membrane that covers the eyeball can become red and inflamed thus causing pain and excessive tearing. Several joints such as toes, ankles, knees, hips, and back can experience inflammation, swelling, and pain at the same time. Small painless sores develop in the mouth, tongue, and the end of the penis. Occasionally a distinctive rash, thickened spots on the skin could be seen on palms, and the soles of the feet" Everyone in class was quiet, they all knew that Pip wasn't paying attention during the lecture due to the fact that he was talking to Butters, but having to answer that question with such a descriptive detail was amazing.

"I'm glad you were paying attention Philip" Alex only nodded and as the teacher continued to lecture he turned his attention back to Butters.

"How did you know that?" The little blond said with amazement in his eyes. Alex smirked once more.

"I didn't..." Which confused the little Scotch.

"T-then how did.." He couldn't continue his sentence because then Alex interrupted by saying.

"Pip knows it, and whatever Pip knows I know"

"So then you know about Damien?" Butters asked, Alex nodded.

"Yup, know that he's the son of Satan and is a little horny ass prick" The little blond blushed by the fact, but shook it off containing his composure. "So the deal is if Damien is here and Pip quits being a little pussy then I won't exist anymore?" Butters thought a little before answering and nodded guessing that yea that was all right.

"Are you afraid?" Butters asked seriously this time; he knew that the question was important. Alex stared at the blond for a split second.

"Tch, not in the least" He replied, in reality he was scared to death. It's not every day someone tells him that he isn't going to exist anymore. He knew he needed to do something, he had to maintain Pip or else he would be a nobody. There was no way that was going to happen, not to him anyways. "Butters you say that Damien came back?" The blond boy nodded his head in response. "Do you know exactly when?" He shook his head in reply. _'Then that means I have to be here today. Sorry old chap, it just means you can t really see the sun today'_ He thought. Just then the bell rang.

"Whoa nine already?! Time does fly!" Butters exclaimed, Alex nodded in agreeing with him as they grabbed their stuff.

"Remember tomorrow we have a test according to the Skin label sheet I gave you and the study guide over it. Don t forget that your lab over the tissues is due tomorrow and that you have your new study guide over the Skeletal system tomorrow along with a new report of the mystery diagnosis video!" The teacher recalled as she shouted over the numerous students who fumbled and talked as they walked out of his class. As they walked out Alex walked beside Butters.

"What class do you have next?" He asked just curiously. Butters smiled at his friend.

"I have geometry next with Mr. Espinoza"

"Really? Espinoza? Lucky, I have Pekkla" He responded as he kept wishing horrible, horrible deaths to come to that teacher and his horrid teaching method over math. Not to get him wrong, Pip loved math, but Algebra 2 with Pekkla is not picnic in the park.

"Oh he can t be that bad.. "Butters said trying to defend the math teacher, and in return for that he received a glare from the blond British boy. "Is he really that bad?"

"Do fish drown in water?" He implied. Butters got the message because he didn't continue to question over him. Once they were in the D building they both spilt their ways. Espinoza was C building and Pekkla was B building so it s something they had to routinely do.

"I'll see you later Butters" Alex said as he walked through the bridge.

"Okay take care Alex!" Butters replied as he waved at his friend. As Butters was arriving to C building 209 he witnessed his boyfriend Kenny standing by the door. "Hey Kenny!" He said was he ran up to him. The orange wearing parka boy smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

"Hey there baby" Kenny replied. Butters smiled widely and returned his hug.

"I was t-thinking o-of watching t-the Rocky Horror Picture Show a-at my house, y-you wanna come?" He said a little shy, Kenny smirked.

"You sure? I mean it is a drag movie" He responded, the little blond nodded. "Have you've even seen it baby?" This made the little Scotch blush by the question. Kenny s smirk widens. "It's just a jump to the left" Butters stared at his boyfriend for a second.

"And then a step to right~~" He sang back. Kenny chuckled; his little angel just looked so cute, so he continued to play along.

"With your hands on your hips" Butters giggled.

"You bring your knees in tight~~" They both smiled at each other, and then.

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!" They both sang in unison. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" They stopped and laughed together, and then they noticed most of the kiddies watching them. Butters blushed in having forgotten that it was passing period.

"Perhaps we should watch Repo the Genetic opera" Kenny suggested, both blue oceanic eyes met for a second as they both giggled.

"Maybe..or maybe Sweeny Todd?" The both stared at each other again.

"Nahhh.." They both said.

"So Rocky Horror Picture Show it is?" Kenny asked, Butters nodded. Though they quieted down a little, Butters had to tell Kenny something very serious.

"Kenny" He started; this made the blond have his full attention.

"What is it baby?"

"Alex, he knows about Damien" This gave an alarm towards the parka wearing boy.

"Don't tell me you told him?!" He said irrated, Butters looked away from his lover clearly knowing the answer to that question. "Oh, Butters why'd you do it?!" He said a bit disappointed by his actions. Butters looked up back to Kenny.

"He had a right to know!" Butters spat back narrowing his eyes.

"Oh what now he has a right?! How stupid are you?!" At that point Butters eyes widen in shock by the way Kenny called him stupid. This also brought tears in his eyes. Kenny immediately regretted ever opening his mouth, the way his little angel looked at him was to say very painful. He quickly took him in a hugged in which Butters squirmed in, to say the least Butters didn't want in of any of Kenny's hugs.

"Baby, baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He stated mentally kicking himself for every word he told his little Buttercup. Butters sniffled a little before looking at Kenny.

"I'm sorry too.." He said in a very sad voice in which Kenny hated to hear from Butters mouth.

"Buttercup you don't have to apologize, you only did what you thought was fair. And that's what I love about you" Kenny smiled down towards Butters and the little blond blushed towards the smile. Just then Mr. Espinoza walked out the door.

"Hey Butters!" He said very friendly.

"Hello Mr. Espinoza!" He replied back. The math teacher looked at Kenny.

"Kenny are you ready for that pop quiz today?" The blond orange wearing parka boy tensed up.

"A quiz today Mr.? Seriously?" He whined, Mr. Espinoza chuckled.

I" was kidding, now go to class Kenny you don't want Mr. Martinez to give you detention now do you?" He advised. Kenny gave another look of a whine.

"But Mr. you know I hate that class! There isn't anything to do in there. Can't I just ditch it and stay at your class for second period?" The math teacher gave it a thought.

"Okay, fine, but you're going to be doing work got it Mr. McCormick?" Kenny nodded in delight that he was going to be with his little Buttercup.

* * *

With Pip (As Alex)

Alex went to his math class and prepared for the worst. And like he knew like every day, there sat his class chattering away while Mr. Pekkla wrote the warm-up on the board.

"Everyone, everyone please settle down, now this warm-up is a do-it-on-your-own-thing okay? Not with a partner" He explained as he walked towards his desk and sat on his chair as he tried to do roll call. Alex sat down on the left where the window was near. He sighed; he knew this was going to be a new exciting day of math. Just then a boy wearing all black like a goth walked in Mr. Pekkla's math class. The boy looked at Pip, and was somewhat surprised then a smirk played on his lips as he walked towards the teacher. None of the students seemed to realize that a new student just arrived because they were all mostly talking while Leroy played with his ipod touch, and Compton played music on his phone, while Diana and Ericka sold their chocolates and most students played their ipods.

"You're new here then?" Mr. Pekkla questioned. Damien nodded and handed the slip Mr. Mackey gave him earlier this morning. "Okay I'm going to need you to sit next to Pip who is number 28 and that means you're going to be number 39 got it?" The dark prince looked that the math teacher sitting there before him.

_'Are you fuckin serious?'_ Damien thought in the teacher s stupidity. Though he only nodded and took a seat next to Pip. The dark prince smirked once more towards the blond British boy. "Hey Pip" He said coolly, totally forgetting the actions that happened earlier this morning as well.

"You're Damien?" Alex questioned raising an eyebrow. Damien narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean if I'm Damien? Pip you know it's me" He said gritting his teeth. Now he was just thinking if Pip was doing this on purpose.

"Don't have your dick up your ass" He replied, to this Damien rose both of his eyebrows in shock. Never has he heard Pip say foul language.

_'Is this what Kenny was trying to tell me?' _The demon thought in surprise. Alex examined the demon in front of him.

_'So this is the prick that s going to make me disappear for good?'_ This made a smirk snake around Alex s mouth. '_This is too good to be true, this can t be true. This too amusing'_ He continued to ponder.

"So if you're not my Pip then who the fuck are you?" Damien demanded.

"You know little Pip's soul has some mighty fine print..and he and I sure share the same desire in that print" Alex began, this in the other hand alarmed Damien.

_'Pip's soul? What the fuck is he talking about?!_' He shouted in his mind. He glared at whoever pretended to be his Pip. "Who are you and how did this happen?" He pressed on.

"Oh history teaches us so!" Alex replied delightedly. "My given name is Alex"

"So you don't know your real name?" Damien questioned suspiciously. Alex smiled sweetly towards the dark prince.

"Why no in fact I awoke not knowing who I was, but I just winged with it. That is until little Butters Scotch gave me my name"

_'So Kenny was involved with this?'_ The demon pondered as he looked at Pip .

"Now to answer your question, Pip and I share the same desire .....we want to live for someone" Damien listened. "When Pip is in doubt or is too afraid to handle a situation then that's when I take over, but now that you're here ....which means Pip or I won't exist" Alex's eyes narrowed very dangerously and leaned towards Damien. The dark prince didn't move as he stood his ground, but both of their lips were very close, suddenly Alex whispered in Damien's ear. "And I don t want to lose the battle of existence so let the games begin..shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Pekkla finished with roll call he went back to the front board. The students didn't cease in their own little world in fact they didn't really care.

"Okay everyone I need you all to pay attention that way I find out who's having trouble with these problems" Instead of having the class quieted down some students simply laughed on what he was trying to say.

"Oh come on Mister we all ready know this stuff!" A boy in the back yelled so that the teacher would hear him.

"That's good that you know this Chris, but some people here might not know. Like Leroy here" He stated as he pointed to the chunky teenage boy who was still messing with his ipod touch. "He might not know how to do this problem" Leroy looked towards the teacher and put down his ipod touch.

"I know how to do this! What the fuck"? He shouted to the teacher. Mr. Pekkla ignored Leroy's outburst and continued to try to explain the math problem over all the noise. "Biche racista!" He screamed out loud as Santos, Carla, and Compton laughed. Damien was to say annoyed.

_'This fuckin teacher doesn't know how to teach! Fuck!_' He thought very angry; he looked back to his Pip, or Alex. The way Alex leaned towards him in his ear..was to say the least sexy something Pip would never have the nerve to do, maybe Alex .he shook his head. '_No! I can't think this way! He isn't my Pip!_' He screamed in his mind. Alex in the other hand looked outside the window, staring at something, but really staring at nothing.

_'I need some way to have Damien choose me instead of that fuckin pussy Pip'_ He narrowed his eyes a little. The question is how? Alex looked back to Damien, to say the least the dark prince wasn't too bad looking, and like that an idea hit Alex straight in the face like car hitting a squirrel. _'I got it this is TOO easy'_ He thought as a smirk snaked around his lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Damien questioned the fake; Alex's smile only seemed to grow even wider.

"Tell me this Damien" Alex started as he leaned once more towards the demon. "Has Pip ever I don't know tell you how he ever lived?" Alex stared at the demon straight on, Damien however was confused, what did this have to do with anything? Even if he didn't know what this question was for he didn't how to respond. Pip's other half huffed in annoyance."I suppose it s for the best.." . The demon prince was utterly confused, and that was one emotion he always hated feeling. What was this guy up to?

"For the best?" Alex nodded making Pip's hair sway back and forth. Damien's interest increased. "How so?" The blond British boy leaned away from the demon and relaxed himself on his chair having his back lean towards the wall.

"It's best for all of us .Pip mostly, oh that poor boy"

"Just get it out already fuck" The demon stated annoyed. Alex snorted at the demon before him.

"You and all the angels are all the same" Damien raised an eyebrow in question, just who was this person? Why Pip? And why now? What exactly does he want with Pip? All these questions and hardly any answers which ticked the demon to no end.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't make any sense! Do you know who you are or not?" Alex's eyes stared at Damien cold and deadly.

"No, no I don't know who I am. You need to ask Pip for that answer, but I hardly think you'll get an answer, for you see Pip has no idea that I exist" He explained.

"Then that does mean you just took over Pip's body" Alex sighed, this was going to be a bit challenging, complex? No never challenging..eh there's bits of pieces missing here and there.

"No it doesn't, when Pip cried himself to sleep he just wished me there, not a big deal.."

"Cried himself to sleep? What the fuck?"

"You're just fucked off from information aren't ya?" Alex said giggling a little, the demon's eyes turned bloodily red and gritted his teeth. "Pip's been living hell; well I can't actually say that since I've never been there" He chuckled. Damien's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Was this after I left?" The demon prince questioned. Alex placed his index finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Well let's see, right after you left Pip had no one else he could call friend, family, love, or companion."

"Family?" Damien questioned aloud, the demon knew that Pip was loved by both his mother and father, so how could this be bad? Or at least that's what his little blond angel always told him.

"Yea, a drunken heartless abusing father and a mother who enjoys to lie about her son to make him look and seem bad isn't exactly a loving family you know" Damien's mouth was left agape, he didn't know this was all happening to his little angel, how could Pip keep this from him?

"Here," Alex stated as he unbuttoned his shirt just a little to reveal his chest. There that could be seen plain as day was a big purple bruise. "Pip's father did that let's see a week ago" The demon prince narrowed his eyes in anger, how dare that fuckin asshole lay a hand on his little angel?

"Why didn't he fuckin say anything?" Alex seemed amused.

_'To easy'_ He mentally thought, the smirk that was displayed before showed it's self once more. "I would actually like to know the exact same thing you know?" Damien said nothing, he knew that Alex was toying with him, but he decided to play along to get as much as information about Pip as possible. How much could he have missed?

"Friends, what about friends? He has fucken Butters for Christ s sakes!" Pip laughed over the demon's stupidity.

"Butters? No, no, no, no, he's not close of being a friend." Alex looked at Damien. "You see Pip never had any friends, that is ..what you would call strange or in his case foreign you get?"

"No, I don't get. Kenny has always been there for Pip as well as for Butters" Alex chuckled at the demon's inane way of facts .

"Wow you're in such denial as we speak aren't ya? Pip doesn't want any friend's period how hard is that to understand? Here" Alex motioned towards Damien and unbuttoned his wrist collar slides. Dark burn marks could be seen on Pip's beautiful skin, Damien was mortified.

"Did ...did Pip do this to himself?" He said with the greatest shock he ever thought he received. Alex smirked and shook his head.

"No he didn't, I wouldn't have allowed it but that wasn't exactly clear from Pip". Alex sighs in disappointment from what he was about to say next. "Pip use to live in such a fantasy, in thinking even though you might have left he would be able to make friends, boy did those friends make a number on him"

"So you say Pip's friends did this?" Damien asked as he narrowed his eyes from frustration and anger.

"Yes, I believe they called it burning man.." The demon prince slowly grabbed Pip's wrist and creased down the burn marks.

"I had no idea Pip went through all this when I left" He said a low despondent voice.

"It's working" Alex thought evily with joy. Alex quickly leaned towards Damien to make him sit upward once more.

"No no honey you have to put up with every little thing that Pip's suffered through, this is only the little tip of it. Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean Pip is going to forgive you any time soon you know" At these words Damien quickly shot his head up once more.

"You mean he won't forgive me?" The demon prince answered in somewhat in a panic going through him as a shock wave. Alex's smile warmed up as his eyes glistened with joy.

"No, he won't forgive you Damien, not ever.." Just as the demon was about to say something else the bell rang which indicated that it was time for lunch, which in this case wasn't at all a good sign for him, because he one, needed to talk to Pip and he won't probably want to talk to him. "No if you'll excuse me Damien, I need to have a little talk with someone else" And without another word Alex stood up and walked out of the doors while the demon followed the rest of the students out of the class room. He needed to find Kenny and he needed to find him NOW, so the said demon walked among the many halls and found the said blond, he was coming out of class with another said blond right beside him. As he walked closer to the two boys Kenny was the first to notice the raven haired teenager.

"Damien YO!" The blond said, Butters who was right next to him finally noticed him too and waved at him as well.

"Hello Damien" The blond short boy stated right next to his boyfriend. Damien looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"You I need to talk to you** NOW**" The demon boy said without a hello, talk about rude. He dragged Kenny away from his lover and to the boy's bathroom.

"If you needed to talk, you could have just said so" Kenny said jokingly, though with Damien's glare the joke could have only gone so far. And with that the blond haired boy sighed inwardly. "What happened with Alex?' Though at this point the demon rose an eyebrow in question, how did he know it was Alex?

"How the fuck did you know?" The devil said, Kenny only scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Butters told me?"

"How does Butters know?" Damien questioned a lot more suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter just tell me what happened" Kenny said trying to get to the point before lunch ended there was never enough time with lunch ...*sigh*

"I don't even know how to explain it! It was all fucking complicated! Who is this fucker and why is he in Pip in the first place?" Noticing on how Damien was freaking out Kenny thought maybe it would be a good time to explain.

"Damien you might want to sit down for this, because this my friend is going to be a long explanation" The said demon looking at the bathroom tile floor just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Kenny thinking it might as well be a good idea to sit down, he sat down too.

"Okay so the problems started when you left, big total duh, everything was still the same Pip kept being punked by school bullies and he tried to put up a smile for every, that is until a month later he started to change. At first it was his wardrobe, and I had to say when he looked pretty damn hot" After that comment Damien gave him death glare while Kenny grinned at him as if trying to tell him 'I can't help it' . "Though right after his change of clothes his persona started to change as well, in the beginning he ignored all the insults and taints from others, but then it got to him just taking it all together" Damien rose and eyebrow.

"What do you mean all together?" In this serious time Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"He just started to take in all the insults, he just stopped caring. The bulling started to worsen as well as the beatings, but Pip never said a word. At this time I started to come in his life after Cartman beat the living crap out of him I was helping Pip get cleaned I still remember the conversation with him" Kenny stated sadly as he stared towards the tile floor as his eyes glistened with sadness.

* * *

Flash Back

Pip layed on the bathroom floor as he heard the bathroom sink turned on and all the water was going down the drain. The blonds mouth was covered in blood while his arms and legs were bruised up. His favorite shirt was ripped as his pants, to say the least this kid looked really bad. Pip's head lifted a little by a hand under his chin while the other hand had a wash cloth of some kind and was cleaning his mouth. The poor blonds eyes were very hazy and his head was spinning he had no idea what was going on.

"Pip, are you awake?" An ambiguous voice said gently. The blond's eyes tried so hard to focus to see who the stranger was, but it was no vile.

"W-where am I?" He worded out in a sloppy way, in his eyes the whole room was spinning. Out of nowhere he started to cry, his eyes just started to bring down water from each corner in where he didn't understand. Just then he winced as he brought his head up while his eyes widen in shock, he didn't know if it was the case of the pain or because he finally realized what caused him so much pain.

"Hey! Did it hurt? I m sorry! I just- geeze!" Pip looked at the said person who was trying to help him and gasped in dumbstruck; it was Kenny McCormick, the Kenny McCormick! The boy who was friends with the fatass that beat him up! Why was he helping? Did he want to protect Cartman? Or was Cartman waiting outside just to give him another beating once he was cleaned up. Though Kenny had his hand go through his hair, he didn't want the little blond to feel any more pain than he was already in.

"Please..please get away I'm fine!" Pip tried to say out of the dizziness out of his head. The said blond tried to stand up on his own, Kenny in the other hand held him in his arm, but Pip tried to push him away." Get away!..Y-you just tell Eric and ..and he'll come t-to get me!" He yelled in anger. Kenny's eyes widen in shock so that's why he was frightened? Because he thought he would tell the fuckin fatass?

"No Pip you got it wrong I'm here to help you!" He defended, but Pip did not believe him.

"Yea, just like those other times" He replied to him really coldly, the parka wearing teenager had a shiver go down his spine as those cold words came out of Pip's mouth, they did NOT suit him at all. No matter how many times Pip told him to leave him alone Kenny refused to let go.

"Listen Pip I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all those times!" He yelled, Pip didn't struggled anymore it was useless, but he held hope towards McCormick's words. After that was said Pip allowed Kenny to help him get cleaned up. Pip stared at the way Kenny was taking the wash cloth and cleaning his face, the blonds face seemed gentle and kind not like those other times. He was actually helping him out..was it because he felt sorry for him? Tears continued to stream down Pip's beautiful oceanic eyes.

"Why are you crying Pip? Tell me... what makes you sad?" Pip's eyes stared towards Kenny's, his eyes showed interest to what he had to say, but why?

"I wouldn't matter even if I tell you, it wouldn't matter.." Kenny felt his heart beat in pain, this was wrong.

"Tell me anyways Pip, just tell me.." He said this time in a gentle voice.

"I'm just I can't stand it anymore I'm alone, that's all I was born for... To be alone!" Pip yelled as tears streamed harder down his eyes. "I mean look at me! I have no friends, my family's pathetic, and the closest person I thought I felt to love left me... alone" Pip's voice dulled down little by little as he reminded himself of Damien. "I should..I should just kill-"Pip didn't have time finish his sentence because he gasped in shock. While Pip was talking Kenny never knew how hard the little blonds life was and from what he was about to hear he didn't want to know so he just showed his way that he cared and hugged him.

"Kenny what are-"

"Don't Pip, just let me embrace you" Kenny said as he hid his face down his shoulder. Pip hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy as well as his eyes soften. The tears continued to flow down, but didn't care, he finally had someone to share them with, he finally had someone he could hug when times got really tough, though in reality he knew this wasn't going to last so he let this embrace take him away from all of his problems. After a while Kenny decided to let go of Pip, which the other felt sadness from. "Pip I'm going to hel-mhm" Kenny's eyes widen in shock as he felt soft lips on top of his. He couldn't believe it! Pip was kissing him! He was actually kissing him! What was he suppose to do! Kiss back?...ehh what the hell why not? So without another thought Kenny kissed Pip's lips as well, as he bit the bottom lip that way Pip could open his mouth. The little blond underneath him moaned by the action which caused the parka wearing boy to chuckle, he just couldn't believe a little action like that could make him moan so loudly. As they kissed for about 2 minutes they decided to push away from each other get catch some air, the only thing still connecting them would be a string of saliva hanging from each other's lips. While they both panted Kenny held Pip's head with both of his hands as his forehead touched his, they both stared into each other's eyes. Silence filled the room.

* * *

End of Flash Back

"You fuckin liar!" Damien yelled of anger, he then punched Kenny straight in the face.

"Fuck! That hurt you know? What the fuck was that for anyways?" The parka boy asked as he held his left hand on his left cheek.

"Really? You really want to fuckin ask that McCormick?" Damien spat with rage. "You told me you never had a thing with Pip you little bitch!"

"It was just a kiss! Nothing happened after word! Besides I wasn't with Butters at the time so it wouldn't be considered cheating either!" The demon still couldn't believe it! First his little Pip was being controlled over some freak and second he comes to find out that his best friend kissed him little angel? What else could go wrong with this day? "If I didn't...Pip would have felt worse that day.. and would have killed himself" Damien looked at his so called friend.

"How would he have felt worse tell me! I** _want_** to know"

"Listen if I didn't kiss back..Pip would have felt rejected, and I promised myself I was going to help Pip anyway I can from that day forward" Kenny's detemination in his eyes told many things, but this just made Damien feel like useless shit. If he couldn't be there for his angel...then what could he do?

* * *

To Be Cotninued! XD

Darkcherry: So it has been done! XD

Damien: ABOUT FUCKEN TIME! WHAT TOOK YOU?

Darkcherry: I'll tell you what took me.

**Dear readers, the reason I did not update this story was because I was threatened. I DO NOT like threats or any other type of violation. If this happens again I WILL delete my story and every other story I have on here. Please don't take this lightly because I know I didn't thank you for reading.**


End file.
